Out Of Control
by Akuma Jaki
Summary: A songfic about Kazama Jin going over a past event in his life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any of its characters. Namco does. The song doesn't belong to me either. It's called Out Of Control by Hoobastank.

Author's note: This is the first piece of writing I've done for a character of a video game. Sorry if it sucks. Lol. (lyiric between - - )

-I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
But instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded-

After my mother's death, I was taken in by my grandfather, Mishima Heihachi. He had high expectations of me which I had to follow through with. I didn't have a say in what he wanted me to do. I just followed along with what he set out for me, thinking that I should be grateful, for he is the only one left I know of in my family. But sometimes, I feel as if there's something I missed… Something that I don't know about…

-I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me-

I have my own confusion and doubts about what is going on in my life, especially with my grandfather's intentions for me…

Sometimes I just wanted to leave it all behind, but then I knew that I'd be brought back to my grandfather and be interrogated. I didn't even have the slightest clue about what I should do. I started to get an uneasy feeling that my grandfather wanted something from me, but I don't know what.

Even though he is of my own family, I can't say that I fully trust him. There's something about that man I want to find out about. But for some reason, a part of me is saying that it's that I don't know at all.

-I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
And all along I thought you would be there  
(Thought you would be there)  
To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I was-

As I sat in class, my mind started to go off track from the lesson. Math…a subject not so important to me because I always excelled in it. But with the pressure from my grandfather about having a reputation to uphold, I try to get my mind back on track. I try to look like I'm focused on the class, but the thoughts in my mind keep on distracting me more and more.

My thoughts trailed to my mother, Kazama Jun. The only person that I knew who loved me. I see her standing outside the house where we used to live. I can see her smiling back at me. Mother… I always thought you would be there for me, but now you aren't. Although you are with me in my heart, you are not here with me by my side. I know that you said at one point in my life that I will never be alone because you will somehow be with me. But ever since you died that day, all I felt was the sense of never ending loneliness… And that was what I was till this day and still am…lonely…

-I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me-

I walked out of class and headed home, for Math was the last subject of the day. My confusion and doubts return once again. I shook my head as I walked on home, ridding my mind of those unwanted thoughts. But then again, it can't be helped when it slips into my mind.

I thought about my grandfather yet again. He expected me to train as soon as I got home. He wanted me to become stronger. For what, I don't know. It seemed he wants something out of it. Sometimes my mind screams at me to ask him what it could be, but I decide not to. It's not wise to question him at all.

-I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me

Is it a mystery?  
Is it a mystery?-

My mind ponders on things I don't even know where they come from. Questions that I want to know the answers to.

-I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

I'm spinning out of control...-

I soon found out about the Devil Gene that I possessed in my body. The Devil Gene that was handed down by my father, Mishima Kazuya. I was shocked, yet angry at the same time. Here I am, a being on this earth, with this 'thing' that had been living inside of my body for who knows how long.

-Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All the things you've said to me-

I had entered this tournament which was being hosted by my grandfather. I had gotten through, won even to my surprise. At the end of it, my grandfather had some men with him, like from the army yet not quite. I heard him order those people to shoot me. I couldn't believe what I heard.

Next thing I knew, there were bullets whizzing past me. I even got hit pretty badly. I saw my grandfather come up to me, he himself holding a silver shot gun in his hand. I couldn't do anything. I watched him as he pulled the trigger.

And I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery

I thought that it was my end, but it wasn't meant to be. With new found rage, I got up and punched one of the men hard, sending him flying past Heihachi. The old man stopped and turned around, wondering what had happened. As Heihachi was turning around, I ran towards him. When he finally faced me, I grabbed him by his head, still running, then I rammed him through the wall.

Noticed something? I called him Heihachi. No longer was he my grandfather when he shot me.

-Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control-

I watched Heihachi fall for a brief moment before I felt myself floating. I had wings on my back. The devil within me had taken over, sparing me from the nasty fall.

I heard a thud from below. The old man had hit the ground. I couldn't care less whether he was dead or not. I had felt betrayed. But with what had happened, I then knew what he wanted. My Devil Gene.

My wings flapped, taking me higher into the sky towards the moon, leaving everything behind on that land to be forgotten.

Although that past is something I wanted to forget, I knew what had transpired then was the start of an uncertain future.

A/N: So. How was it? Please review to let me know. I really appreciate it. I don't mind flames. It just helps me to try and improve. Just don't be too harsh. See ya!


End file.
